Broken Jaw
by Relised
Summary: Outlines the six weeks of torture Kurt gives Puck after Finn accidently, sort of kind of, possibly on purpose broke Puck's jaw. One Shot


_I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**Broken Jaw**

Kurt knew he shouldn't have laughed when Finn told him he accidently, sort of kind of, possibly on purpose broke Puck's jaw. But as his step-brother quietly confessed to harming his best friend, Kurt couldn't help it. It just slipped out.

"Dude, Kurt, don't laugh. He was saying repulsive things about you! It was really vulgar!"

"When did you learn words like repulsive and vulgar?" Kurt asked completely confused.

"While I was dating Rachel," Finn mumbled, sounding embarrassed. "But that's not important. We're at the emergency room and Puck wouldn't shut up until I called you. He keeps saying he needs to see you. I'm not sure what's going on, but do you think that, um, maybe you could come here? Please? He's driving me nuts."

Kurt snorted before agreeing. He quickly grabbed a coat and through it over his sweat shirt. This was what dating Noah Puckerman did to Kurt: he no longer cared how he looked at night or on the weekend and he even willingly went outside in a sweats. He laughed at himself as he climbed into his Navigator. He couldn't wait until he was allowed to tell someone he was dating Puck. But the couple had agreed to keep it a secret for just a while longer.

Entering the emergency room, Kurt asked a nurse where he could find Puck. The woman rolled her eyes and pointed to a room at the end of the hallway. When Kurt walked into the room the first thing he saw was Finn sitting in a chair with his long legs propped up on a bed in the middle of the room. Looking at the figure laying on the bed, Kurt couldn't help but flinch at the bloody mess Puck's face was. It was swollen and the boy was holding an ice pack to his jaw. Every once in a while the boy would sit up slightly and spit blood into a bowl balancing on his chest. Upon seeing Kurt standing in the room he tried to smile but grimaced when he realized it was a bad idea.

"'Urt!" He said through the gauze a nurse had apparently placed in there to stop the bleeding. He made grabby hands at the smaller boy and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I think the drugs are starting to mess with his head," Finn said looking at his best friend with a confused look on his face. "Puck, stop hitting on my brother!"

"I see someone finally hit you, Noah. Took them long enough. What did you say this time?"

"Nofing dat wasn't da truf!" He slurred.

"Dude! What did I say about making that stuff up about my brother?" Finn said, standing up quickly.

"But it da truf!" Puck shouted back.

"He kept saying how you had a mouth like a hoover, or made the greatest sounds during sex! I'm not going to stand here and let him make you look like a slut, Kurt."

Kurt shot a look at Puck who tried to look innocent. Kurt snorted before turning to his step-brother, pushing the boy back into his seat.

"Finn, I didn't really want to tell you like this, but it looks like Noah couldn't keep his mouth shut." Puck huffed behind him, but Kurt kept talking. "We've been dating for about five months now. We weren't really ready to tell anyone, though. But I guess that doesn't matter. So, um, really, Noah wasn't making things up about me…" Kurt trailed off.

Finn Hudson wasn't the smartest, but he was good at protecting his family. So when it clicked in his mind that his brother had slept with his best friend he was furious. Only one thought ran through his head. Kill Noah Puckerman. He quickly launched himself at his injured friend, only stopping slightly when his friend whimpered in a mixture of pain and fear. Kurt didn't hesitate in pulling his brother off his lover, lecturing them both on the fact that they were at a hospital and they had to behave.

"We'll talk about this later, Puckerman!" Finn said, pointing a finger at the boy before going to wait in the waiting room. Kurt rolled his eyes before sitting next to Puck's bed and taking his offered hand.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you Noah?" He said with a smirk.

"Well it looks like he's going to have a lot of practice at that in the next couple weeks," the ER doctor said walking in with a smirk on his face. "We're going to have to wire your jaw shut for about six weeks so it will heal Mr. Puckerman."

Puck closed his eyes before looking up at Kurt. The smaller boy offered him a small smile before squeezing his hand. The doctor left the room for a moment before returning with an oral surgeon and a tray of instruments.

"I'm going to give you a light sedative to relax you, Noah, then a local anesthetic to numb your mouth, okay?" Puck nodded, taking a deep breath as the doctor pushed a needle into his IV. The doctor then turned and began removing the gauze from his mouth and pushing a needle along his gum line to numb the areas. Although he wasn't feeling pain, Noah wasn't a fan of the pressure as the man started to realign his fractured bones. He could feel his teeth being shifted back to their original position and couldn't help but wince as he felt the pressure and hear the sound of the drill as small screws were inserted into his jawbone followed by wire, working to keep the fracture together.

Puck was impressed that Kurt was staying with him during what he was sure a very bloody event. He continued to squeeze the boys hand and listened as his boyfriend told him he was fine and reminded him to breathe through his nose. After what seemed like hours, the surgeon began wiring his top and bottom jaws together to completely stabilize the fracture. The surgeon then placed gauze along Puck's gum line.

"That's just until the numbness wears off, son. You don't want to be drooling all over, do you? Now, we're going to admit you so we can keep an eye on you for tonight. I'm going to give you some papers explaining how to take care of yourself, what you can and can't eat, that kind of thing. Why don't you lay back and get some rest. I'll just explain this all to your friend here." Puck simply nodded before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Week One:**

"Hurts," Puck mumbled through the wires a couple days later. He was laying in Kurt's bed cuddled up to the smaller boy. "Nd, I'm ungry."

"Are you even trying to talk normal?" Kurt asked, laughing at this boyfriend. He leaned past the boy and grabbed the medication the doctors had prescribed Noah. "I guess it's time that you had another dose." Before Kurt could change his mind, Noah quickly drank down the offered pain relief.

"Hate Hudson," Puck declared as he snuggled back in Kurt's arms. He knew he was whining like a baby but at that point he didn't care.

"He said he was sorry, you know. And he was sorry he tried to kill you when he found out we were sleeping together.

"Don't care," Puck answered, slurping the spit that was starting to well up in his mouth back down his throat and making Kurt flinch in the process. He offered the smaller teen a wiry smile before whispering, "You're worth it."

Kurt simply grinned, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead before telling him to go to sleep. Puck quickly obliged.

* * *

**Week Two:**

"This isn't fair, Kurt," Puck mumbled, his speaking abilities finally starting to sound normal again. He sat across the booth from his boyfriend sucking gently on his milkshake, wincing as the cold hit his sensitive teeth. He narrowed his eyes as Kurt took a big bite of his hamburger, smirking at Puck as he chewed.

"God, this burger is to die for, Noah! Too bad you had to run your mouth to Finn and can't enjoy it, huh?"

"You're so cruel. I don't even know why I love you. I can't open my mouth for six weeks and you eat burgers in front of me. Bitch." Puck lowered his head into his arms, suddenly tired.

"You love me because I willing put up with your shit," Kurt deadpanned. "And you know I love you, I just couldn't resist eating in front of you. If you're good, we'll stop and get you some apple sauce on the way home." Noah rolled his eyes but nodded. He'd never admit it to anyone else, but he really like apple sauce, almost as much as he like waffles.

* * *

**Week Three:**

"I could cuddle like this all night long," Puck mumbled into Kurt's neck as he spooned close behind the boy.

"Me too," Kurt whispered, suddenly so exhausted. He burrowed closer into his boyfriends broad chest, smiling at the amount of body head the boy gave off. Puck slowly started to turn Kurt so they were facing. Although they couldn't make out, Puck liked the idea of gentle kisses. His mouth was still pretty sore and Kurt was awesome at kissing him without hurting him. Just as Kurt started to roll just right, his elbow came back and connected roughly with Puck's jaw. Puck couldn't stop the howl of pain he let out, quickly removing his hands from Kurt so he could hold his face.

"Oh my God, Noah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, I didn't realize you were so close to me!" The diva was trying to pull his boyfriends hands from his face, but Puck was having nothing of it. Kurt rushed upstairs, returning with an ice pack that he gently held against his boyfriends jaw. He kissed Puck on the forehead while running his hand along his mohawk. Noah cursed Kurt in his mind for always knowing how to calm him down. "How do I make it up to you?"

"Blow job?" Puck asked hopefully. Kurt merely snorted in response.

"You know the rule. I only give if I get one in return. And I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. How 'bout this, I'll go make you a smoothie!" Kurt patted Puck on the leg before bounding up the stairs to the kitchen. Puck groaned. This was going to a long three weeks.

* * *

**Week Four:**

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," Puck exclaimed, wincing as his cheek was stabbed by a wire again. Him and Kurt were sitting in the waiting room of his dentist, waiting to see if the doctor could do something about the irritation one wire was causing in Puck's mouth. He sucked the spit back down into his throat, making the sound he knew Kurt hated. The boy flinched next to him before slapping his taller boyfriend lightly on the arm.

"You're disgusting," Kurt giggled. Puck flung his arm over Kurt's should, pulling the boy closer to him.

"Noah Puckerman?" The dental assistant said and Puck stood and followed her back. After twenty minutes, the stray wire had been snipped and Puck was sent home with a bag of wax.

"Explain to me what the wax is for again?" Kurt asked, cocking one eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"He said I can put it on the wire so it won't rub against my cheek," Puck answered, opening the bag and sticking his fingers in his mouth to stick a piece on a wire.

"I repeat," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "You are disgusting."

* * *

**Week Five:**

"Happy Six months, baby," Kurt whispered into his boyfriend's ear as he seductively began to undo Puck's pants. Puckzilla was instantly at attention. Ever since Puck had gotten hurt, Kurt had been kind of against messing around. He said they should wait until Noah was better, but Puck was slowly losing his mind. There was only so much jacking off you can do. He lifted his hips as Kurt pulled his pants down, gripping Kurt's quilt in his fists to keep from losing control. He gasped as Kurt's tongue ran along his abs up to his nipple ring, wanting nothing more to bite his lip when the smaller boy took the ring in his teeth and pulled.

"I miss you inside me, Noah," Kurt growled as he began to remove his own pants. "Please, just get inside me."

Puck didn't need to be told twice as he quickly reached into Kurt's night stand for a condom and some lube. He lathered his fingers in lube before pushing one into Kurt's hole. He moved slowly, stretching the boy out before adding another. Finally after he had three fingers inside he pulled out before quickly lubing his cock and pushing into Kurt. It was just as wonderful as he remembered and Kurt was making the most amazing sounds as Puck began to work his way in and out of his boyfriend. Just as things were starting to get amazing, the door to Kurt's room opened.

"Hey Kurt, can you help me with the Glee assignment? I'm really confused about this whole 'a ballad isn't a love song th- Oh my God! Ew! I'm sorry! I'm didn't see anything! Ew!"

Kurt quickly pulled away from Puck, covering himself with one of the blankets. Finn turned and ran out of the room, still yelling apologies after him.

"Damn it, Hudson," Puck mumbled, letting his head drop back. "You ruin everything."

* * *

**Week Six:**

"One week! One Week! One Week!" Puck danced around while Kurt ate his dinner. Puck gave his boyfriend a big metal-y smile before hugging him from behind. "Aren't you excited? It's only one week before we can have blow jobs again!"

"Puck! Dude! I don't care that you're sleeping with my brother. But please, please don't talk about it in front of me." Kurt rolled his eyes at the two jocks, pushing Noah's smoothie into his hands.

"If you don't drink it, Noah, I'll eat your apple sauce." This seemed to be all it took to have the jock sitting and sipping through the straw.

"God you are so whipped," Finn mumbled before walking out of the room. Puck shrugged. The boy had a point.

* * *

**Week Seven:**  
Kurt smiled as he pulled into Noah's driveway. Although he stood by his decision, withholding blow jobs from Noah had been killing him. Today was the day the boy's jaw had been unwired and Kurt was going to give the best blow job ever, receive an equally great blow job, and then cook his boyfriend real food.

He waved at Mrs. Puckerman as he let himself into the house, rushing up the stairs. He ran into Noah's room, quickly shutting the door behind him. He turned to look at his boyfriend with a smile on his face, but stopped shot when he saw the boy was pretty much asleep.

"Time out," he said in an annoyed face. "Why are your pants still on? Hello? First blow job in seven weeks?" Puck rolled over and gazed at his boyfriend before burying his face in his arm.

"Babe," came his muffled reply. "My mouth hurts. Can't we just cuddle?"

Kurt sighed, wondering when Noah had become such a girl. But when Noah squinted up at him looking like an adorable child, Kurt didn't have the heart to tell him no.

_'After all that torture I did to him, and he refuses me a blow job.'_ Kurt thought, crawling onto Noah's bed. '_Damn, looks like cuddling is going to have to do.'_

_

* * *

_

_**AN**__: Sorry, this was just a completely random oneshot that popped into my head as I was working on my other story. I hoped you liked it._


End file.
